


Yes/No

by Howling_at_the_moon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stoyd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_at_the_moon/pseuds/Howling_at_the_moon





	Yes/No

The first time Stiles notices Boyd's watching him is during a pack night. their eyes lock for a couple of seconds before Scott tackles him on the floor for eating his piece of pizza.

:::

After that Stiles always catches the darker boy looking at him. At first his face is blank, showing no emotions bleed through. Sometimes it confusion, his eyebrows pinched together. Stiles hopes that it isn't because he somehow angered or offended his pack mate because he actually liked Boyd. He liked the fact that the younger boy listened to him. How he didn't expect Stiles to talk and ramble on like the other did, Boyd understood that sometimes people want or need to talk.

Stiles considered them friends most of the time now even though sometimes he remembered back when Boyd had told Stiles that they weren't friends. So yeah, he really hoped that the reason behind the states weren't bad.

But lately his stares are different, his eyes show amusement, sometimes a small smile on his face. Most often than not Stiles would see Boyd smile that small smile and shake his head fondly before looking away.

It made something inside Stiles feel warm.

:::

The first time Boyd laughed Stiles couldn't stop himself from staring. he watched the other boy throw his head back and let out the most adorable laugh ever. It was weird in a way that Stiles never imagined someone as big as Boyd to have such a childlike laugh, so open and free but somehow it fit.

Stiles watched Boyd's broad shoulders shake from laughter and couldn't stop a smile to form on his own lips. He decided he liked Boyd's laugh.

:::

After that he couldn't stop himself from looking at Boyd every time he smiled.

It had taken some time for him to smile as laugh regularly after the whole alphas fiasco and Stiles was happy for him. Every smile, laugh, and huff of amusement made Stiles stomach flutter with happiness.

Stiles was happy watching the beta open up more everyday and he felt something he wasn't sure he was allowed to feel toward the other boy but then Boyd starting smiling at Stiles and started laughing _with_ him instead of at him and _god_ he didn't know what it _meant_.

He wanted to get closer and touch his smile, wanted to know that that smile was indeed actually pointed toward him but he was afraid that maybe he could scare the other boy away. Maybe he was reading everything wrong. So he ignored the way his heart raced when their eyes met, how his heart skipped a beat when Boyd laughed, how all the blood would rush to his face whenever the beta talked to him, when he included Stiles in the packs conversation.

:::

'Okay, c'mon Stilinski, you can do this.' he told himself as he looked down at the blank piece of paper in front of him. He picks up his pencil getting ready to write something but his mind came up blank.

'Dear Boyd-' he started out before erasing it and started to think of a different way to start his.. Love letter? confession?

He looked at the clock and realized that class was almost over. He had been trying to figure out a way to let Boyd know about his feeling and maybe, hopefully Boyd will somehow magically feel the same way.

By the time the bell rang he had finally written down something, now he just needed to build up the courage to actually ask give the paper to Boyd.

Once at his locker he threw all his books in there and looked at the piece of paper.

On the paper the word "I like you, do you like me?" were written on top of two boxes, one with the word yes and the other with the word no on them.

He realized how elementary it was and groaned before hitting his head on his now closed locker and stayed there.

"Stiles?"

Stiles jumped at the sound of his name being called right next to him. he looked up and saw Boyd with a concerned expression on his face.

"Boooyd, hey, hi." he chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "what's up?"

Boyd raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner and crossed his arms. "Nothing much. how about you? anything you were planning on doing?"

"I-what?" stiles asked confused.

Boyd rolled his eyes and stepped closer to Stiles. "Yes." was all he said.

"Yes' what?"

Boyd let out a sigh and shook his head. "My answer is yes."

Oh.

_Oh._

"I-how did you-?"

Boyd chuckled, amusement filling his eyes. " You read out loud."

And _fuck_ Stiles was so lost in trying to write the note that be had forgotten that Boyd was in class with him. He heard a laugh and saw the rest of the pack trying to hide from the corner of his eyes. He felt himself flush and looked down at his shoes.

He felt fingers grab his chin and tilt his head up so that he was staring straight at Boyd.

"Hi" he breathed out, looking at Boyd's dark eyes.

Boyd's lips twitched into a smile right before leaning in an closing the space between them.


End file.
